Eternally Beautiful Sin
by Sinxa Sin
Summary: Kumiko Tsumi, naive, shy and also a girl who is scared of even a fly, has come to Ouran Academy. There, she meets Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyoya. As each secret is unlocked there will be one who is Kumiko's destined one. SPOILERS INSIDE.


Transfer Student, Kumiko Tsumi!

Sin- Why am I making another story when I have stories to finish? The answer is… I have no life! Eh, anyway enjoy…I hope. By the way _**SPOILER: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL MANGA.-Hikaru dyes his hair black and I made them come back from America so there will be no Tamaki and Haruhi in this fan-fiction story. Oh, and Hunny and Mori are in college.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Ouran High Host Club, Bisco Hatori does. I only own my OC character.**_

"…_Help me! Please, I beg of you!"_

"_Hah, you think you're worthy of what you call your life? Die! You fool."_

A red haired girl shot up from her bed. _"That dream again? This is getting old," _thought the girl. She shook her head to clear away the bad thoughts and then looked at her alarm clock. _"Ten minutes from six…may as well get up," _she told herself. Slowly, she got up and stretched. She went into her closet and found her old school uniform. The red-head disliked the yellow dress that was supposedly the school uniform so she decided to wear her uniform from middle school. _"I wonder if this is the right choice, after all, everyone will be staring at me…" _she wondered. Then she shook her head and smiled, "Don't worry about it, today will be a new start for me. Kumiko Tsumi will be shy no longer!" she said to herself.

-O-

"Kaoru~, wake up. Its 6:30," purred a black haired boy named Hikaru. "Nn, I don't want to…~" said the orange haired boy. The two were twins and Hikaru's hair used to be a bright orange just like his brother Kaoru but one day he dyed it. Suddenly, two maids that looked alike came into the room and ordered the two to start getting ready or they'd call the twin's parents. "Are you black-mailing us?" they asked in unison, hoping to make the maids apologized but the maids only nodded yes bluntly. Bored and too tired to complain, they reluctantly, they both obeyed and soon started off to their high school in their black limo.

"Oh no, where am I?" panicked Kumiko as she rushed through the hallway. Many people were looking at her strangely which caused Kumiko to flush a very deep red. _"Smart move, Kumiko. This is a great start to the school year," _she though sarcastically. Suddenly, she bumped into two people. "Ah! I'm sorry, are you okay?" asked a high pitched voice. Kumiko, thinking the voice was a girl, looked up and found a little boy staring back at her. There was a very tall boy next to her that offered his hand to her. Shyly, Kumiko took it and stood up. "I'm okay, I'm sorry for bothering you. I'm Tsumi, Kumiko," apologized Kumiko. "It's alright! I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny! I'm from the college nearby here. So is Mori over here," said the blonde. _"C-college!" _thought Kumiko in astonishment. "Are you lost?" asked Hunny. Kumiko nodded her head slowly. "Oh, then do you want us to show you the way to your class?" Hunny asked. Kumiko answered yes and told them she was in the second year's class 2-A. Hunny looked at Kumiko in surprise and then smiled. They started towards Kumiko's classroom.

-U-

"Suzuki Iao?" asked a strong deep voice. "Here," answered a soprano voice. "Hikaru Hitachiin?", "Here," answered Hikaru with a bored tone. The teacher went on from each student and then he came to a stop. "Kumiko Tsumi?" the teacher asked. Hikaru looked up in surprise, was there a new student? "Kumiko Tsumi, are you here?" the teacher repeated. There was no answer. "Hm, that's strange…is she lost…?" mumbled the teacher. The door shot open. "I'm sorry teacher! I got lost!" cried a red headed girl. Everyone stared at her and she turned bright red. "Ah, sorry for interrupting your class," said the girl guiltily as she bowed. "That's alright, I'm just glad you didn't miss any classes. Your seat will be…ah, the seat between the two twins over there. Our student Haruhi Fujioka left two months ago," said the teacher. "Please introduce yourself before you go to your seat," ordered the teacher. "Ah, right. My name is Kumiko Tsumi! I am 15 years old! I'm very pleased to meet you!" said Kumiko nervously as she bowed. The group of students started to laugh at her.

"Look at her red hair!" "She has red eyes, how creepy!" "Why is her left eye covered?" ( **A/N**: From a person's point of view, her right eye is covered.) "She's wearing pigtails, she's so childish!" "Why isn't she wearing the school uniform? How spoiled!" "Maybe she can't afford it!" "Her name means eternally beautiful sin! How dumb!" "She must be the devils child!" laughed the students. "_H-How cruel…then again, I should be used to this…"_though Kumiko bitterly. She sat down at her seat and stared at her book bag. This was going to be a long homeroom period.

Hikaru stared at the girl in front of her. He was annoyed at how everyone was laughing at Kumiko. It was just like all of their ex-fan girls. They only cared about looks. Hikaru stood up and Kaoru stared at him in surprise. Hikaru nodded at Kaoru which made him stand up too. "Are you all judging her by her looks? Have you already forgotten about Haruhi?" asked Hikaru angrily. Everyone stopped laughing. "She was different, and she was a commoner. That didn't mean she was a bad person!" said Kaoru, also angry. (**A/N-** Everyone already knew Haruhi was a girl.) Everyone went quiet and homeroom was over. Kumiko, who was asleep and had no clue what was going on, woke up and started for the door. Everyone blocked her from the door. Various apologies flooded her. Kumiko accepted them and then ran from the room, looking confused. Smiling, Hikaru and Kaoru followed her.

-R-

"_Well that was strange…" _thought Kumiko as she ran towards the doors. She had discovered that for each period there was a 1 hour break, including homeroom. She found a bench and sat down wondering what had happened while she was asleep. She was still tired and her eyes were wet from her tears. Slowly, she tried to stand up but then toppled forward. Gasping, she braced herself for the fall when she found two warm hands holding her up. She looked up and saw a handsome man obviously older than her. He had black shining hair and his eyes were the color of coal. "S-sorry…" Kumiko said nervously. _"Haven't I done this before…"_ Kumiko asked herself, sweat-dropping. "Just watch where you're going next time," the man said coldly eyeing her old uniform. Angrily, Kumiko said "I'm not a commoner, if that's what you're thinking!". The boy looked at her in surprise and then glared, saying "Oh really, you have a nerve then for wearing that outfit! Exactly what is your name?" he asked. "Kumiko Tsumi, I'm from the Sin Software and Music Co.!" she said. The boy's eyes shot up in surprise. Then, Kumiko realized what she had said with a gasp and ran away, she didn't know where she was going. And she didn't care. She just wanted to get out of this school . _"I was so rude…I can't go back now, can I? I'll never be confident. Ever," _thought Kumiko sadly. She ran through the garden and back into the school. The next thing she knew, she passed out.

_It looked up, the gun pointed and it shot._

Kumiko sat up with a jolt. _"Where am I?"_ she thought with confusion in her eyes. "So you're finally awake?" asked a deep voice. _"I know that voice, oh no…that voice belongs to…!" _thought Kumiko as she turned around. It was the boy she had been rude to. _"Run!" _ she yelled in her head as she started to get up, but then she fell onto the floor. Or so she thought, four hands had held her up. _"F-four arms? Is it an alien!" _she cried in her head. She looked up and to her surprise she saw Hikaru and Kaoru from her class! "U-uh, thank you…" she mumbled. "No problem," they both said in unison. _"They really are just like twins…" _thought Kumiko. She tried to get up again and this time she didn't fall. "Um…I'm really sorry I was rude to you…um…" started Kumiko, but then she realized she didn't even know the man's name. "Kyoya Ootori. And it was my fault, I was so rude to you, please accept my apologies," said Kyoya with a smile. At least Kumiko thought it was a smile. _"It looked more like a smirk…" _thought Kumiko with a sweat drop. "Anyway I need to go…" she started towards the door and then froze. Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru stared at her weirdly. "What's wrong?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru. "S..s…" stuttered Kumiko. "S…?" repeated Kyoya. Kumiko turned around and screamed "It's a spider!" and she attempted to jump on the bed but ended up taking Hikaru with her. Kumiko dragged the pillows over her head and squeezed Hikaru in fright. Hikaru and Kaoru were shocked at the sight while Kyoya was making a note to get better janitors and sanitizers. Then the twins smirked evilly.

-A-

Hikaru and Kaoru pinned down Kumiko and said "Do you need some…comfort?" Kumiko looked up, she was blushing madly and there were a few tears in her eyes. _"…Cute!" _thought both Hikaru and Kaoru. "Yes!" she said. _"Wha….?" _thought Hikaru and Kaoru sweat dropping. They decided to continue anyway. Hikaru and Kaoru stopped pinning her on the bed and held her up. Hikaru licked Kumiko's ear while Kaoru kissed her head. Kumiko shuddered nervously and looked at Kaoru in surprise. _"Onii-chan?" _she thought, blinking. "Onii-chan…?" she repeated out loud this time. "Uh…?" started Kaoru. Then Kumiko jumped on him and hugged him. "Onii-chan! I thought you had gone away! You left me all…" started Kumiko but then she gasped. "Um…sorry, my onii-chan always kissed me on the head before he…he…" she started but then Kyoya interrupted and said "The spider is dead and I've made sure to tell the janitors to be more careful," "Ah…thanks," she said. Then she looked at the clock. "Hey…aren't we late…?" she asked. They all looked at the clock in surprised. "Yeah, we are," said Hikaru. "…Run," said Kaoru. "I'll see you guys later at the Host Club," said Kyoya. They all ran leaving Kumiko thinking, _"The Host Club?"_

"You're late!" shouted the Home E.C teacher. "You know how I hate it when your are tardy…well, well. Is this the new student?" "Yes, Hikaru and Kaoru were helping me find my classroom," said Kumiko, smiling at Hikaru and Kaoru. "Oh, well then, just don't be late anyway okay? Now let's see…we need to give you a partner. Is there anyone who doesn't have three people in their group yet?" yelled the teacher. There was no response, but then Hikaru and Kaoru said, "Us…". "Oh, well that takes care of things, well Kumiko I guess you're with them. Today is baking day and so is tomorrow, then the next two days are main course dishes and the rest of the days is free time. Have fun!" said the Home E.C teacher, leaving Kumiko with Hikaru and Kaoru. "Well, then…what do you guys want to make?" asked Kumiko. "I want to taste your cooking…" said Hikaru and Kaoru blowing hotly in her ear. "Um…okay?" said Kumiko rubbing her ear a bit confused. "Well, then I guess I'll make cupcakes!" she said happily.

-N-

"Okay, I'm done making the cupcake mix, now…" started Kumiko but Hikaru and Kaoru cut her off. "You have some cake mix on your nose," said Kaoru and he licked her nose. "Let me taste…" said Hikaru. He dipped his finger into the mix and tasted it. "Here, you try," he said and he dipped his finger in again and forced it into Kumiko's mouth. They waited for her response. "Eh…needs more sugar," she decided. _"What the heck is wrong with this girl? She's just like Haruhi!" _they thought in unison, staring at Kumiko weirdly. She put the mix in the oven and sat down. Little did they know, Kumiko was blushing madly.

"It's done!" said Kumiko happily. "Alright! Let's try it!" they all said and they dug in, "Wow, this is good! Would you mind if I took these home with me?" asked Kaoru. "No problem!" said Kumiko giggling. Soon the rest of the day passed and they all started home. Hikaru and Kaoru got in their limo and waved goodbye. Kumiko waved back and started to walk home. Halfway through she tripped and dropped her bag. When she went to pick up her bag she noticed something inside of the box next to her. It was…an old dog. Smiling sadly she picked the box up, not very easily, and went home. At her house she fed, cleaned and brushed the dog. She looked at the dog, sleeping happily on the floor and she went to eat dinner. Alone.

Sin- Most pages done in a day! Four pages, whoo! Please read and review and I'll make sure to upload more chapters for my other stories.


End file.
